Remember me
by Ruthyroo
Summary: Ste and Doug move in together and Brendan is devastated x A one shot.


**Remember me :)**

Ste was feeling pretty happy with himself, he'd finally moved on from Brendan and things were going great with Doug. He had even taken it up a level and last night they had slept together and for a beginner Doug wasn't bad. He tried not to compare the two men sexually as that would be wrong; they were both so different that way. With Doug it was fun, loving, and easy. They shared a great closeness together and Ste felt increasingly more comfortable with him as time went by, but with Brendan it was fireworks. It was passionate, intimate, and exciting. He'd never known a love like it and with Brendan he could never control himself. Ste knew he would never be with anyone else who made him feel that way, that's why comparing them would be a waste of time, he'd learned to except that.

"Hey Ste I've been thinking. I know it's a bit soon but I was wondering if you'd move in with me."

Doug was happy, happier than he'd ever been. He felt at last that he'd found his soul mate, he didn't wanna waste time when he knew that Ste was all he wanted.

"Really, you want me to live with you?"

"Yeah Ste I do"

Then an image flashed before his eyes. It was one of Brendan where he just signed over the deli to him. He had kissed him for what would be the last time, although he was using him the kiss had still left him breathless. Then he remembered his words.

"We've got all the time in the world Steven"

Ste looked at Doug who was waiting patiently for an answer. He loved him he did and if he was ever going to move forward then he knew what he'd have to do.

"Yeah…okay…why not"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah let's do it"

Ste hoped that living next door to Brendan wouldn't be a problem, although he wasn't looking forward to him finding out. Over the next few days they made trips backwards and forwards with Ste's belongings, they didn't notice that they were being watched.

"What do we have here then?"

Brendan wasn't stupid he knew what was going on, he couldn't believe it.

"Do you need a hand, those boxes look heavy"

"Naa we've got it sorted ta. Doug take the boxes inside, I just want a word with Brendan"

Doug didn't want to leave him there alone with him but he had to respect that this situation would need addressing and it would be better coming from Ste.

"So ye gonna be my neighbour Steven? That's a bit quick."

"Look I've moved on Brendan. Doug is what I want now. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Brendan had tried over the last few months to win Ste back; it became an obsession to him. Brendan approached Ste so that they were almost touching.

"I'll ask ye one last time Steven, is he really enough for ye? He's the one ye want?"

Although Ste couldn't deny his pounding heart his sweaty palms and the urge to kiss him he couldn't trust Brendan, not after everything. So he convinced himself that he was one hundred per cent happy with Doug and now he was about to convince Brendan.

"He is the one I want"

Ste knew that his words had hurt him but it had to be done.

"Look I'll see ya Brendan"

Ste went inside leaving a crushed Brendan all alone.

"Okay steven, then that was goodbye" he whispered to himself.

Brendan knew that he couldn't stay around and watch them play happy families together, he had to leave. He needed time to get over him and he couldn't do it with him living next door. He had one last thing to do before he left, he had to say goodbye. Brendan left letters one to Joel, one to chez and one to Steven. He packed his bags, leaving chez and Joel's letter on the table. He went outside and took one last look at Steven's new home pushed his letter under the door, and then he was gone.

Ste and Doug were making the most of their alone time while the others were out of the flat.

"I won't be long Doug; shall I just get the one bottle of wine?"

"Yeah…hurry back"

Ste saw a red envelope on the floor; he noticed the hand writing straight away.

"Won't be long"

He picked up the letter and went and sat down the skate park, he had no idea how long it was going to take him to read as he still had a little trouble reading.

"Here goes" he said to himself.

_Dear Steven_

_Unlike the letter you left me, this is a love letter._

_How did it even come to this? This wasn't how I wanted things to turn out; I just hope ye believe me. I can't stay around and watch ye be with Douglas, it hurts too much. I am a broken man who has finally realized that ye are all I want. I know that I have left it too long, you are over me now and I'm too late._

_ I had my last chance with ye, now it's someone else's chance. I'm sorry for everything I put you through, I wish I could take it all back but I can't. Ye will always be in my head Steven and I will always love ye. It wasn't always bad between us was it? ye completed me Steven. Just promise me one thing, promise me that you'll always remember me._

_Bren x_

Ste could not stop the tears from falling now, he could have had it all with him, he was finally the person he'd always wanted him to be, but like Brendan said it was all too late. Ste doubted that right now. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. The only thing he was certain off is that he would always remember him….always.

please review :) xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
